


Tina's New Start

by coolgirl234



Series: Arthur [1]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Arthur friendship(eventual bashing, F/M, Francine Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgirl234/pseuds/coolgirl234
Summary: What if Arthur, his friends, and family were human instead of cartoon characters? Tina Diamond is a fifteen year old foster child, who is looking for her forever home. Will she find it with the Reads? A lot of secrets are in this family. Will Arthur and Tina be friends or enemies? Will Tina find the love of her life? Read and find out.





	1. Introduction and the letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my first Arthur fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Tina meets the Read family. Will Arthur and Tina get along? read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen?

**David's POV:** I was in the kitchen with my wife Jane making breakfast. "So when do you want to tell the kids?" Jane asked. "How about now?" I asked. "Arthur, D.W. come here for a minute please?" Jane called. A few minutes later Arthur and D.W. raced into the kitchen.

"What was is it?" Arthur asked. "Well how would you like a new sister?" Jane asked. "Are you having a baby mom?" D.W. asked. "No not exactly sweetheart." Jane said. "We're going to have a foster child come and live with us." She said. "Is she older or younger mom?" Arthur asked.

"She's a day younger than you Arthur." Jane said. "When do we get to meet her?" D.W. asked. "Well how about we go get her now?" Jane asked. "Yeah!" D.W. screamed.

As soon as everyone was ready, we got into the car and drove to the train station. **Tina's POV:** I was sitting on a bench at the train station, waiting for my new foster family to come and pick me up. I was really nervous, I always am when meeting new people. I was reading a cake decorating book, when a couple came up to me with two girls and a boy about my age. "Tina?" The woman asked. "Yes?" I asked.

"Hi sweetie I'm Jane Read." She said shaking my hand. "Oh nice to meet you Mrs. Read." I said. "Jane please sweetie." She said. "This is my husband David, and  our children Arthur, D.W. and Kate." She said.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said. "It's nice to meet you too." Arthur said. "Why are you so small?" D.W. asked. "D.W!" Jane scolded her. "It's okay Jane I get asked that a lot." I said.

"I was born two months early D.W." I said. "You were?" She asked. "Yes." I said. "I noticed you walk differently than we do why?" D.W. asked. "D.W.!" David scolded her. "It's okay David." I said.

"I was born with Cerebral Palsy D.W." I said. "What's that?" D.W. asked. "It's a disorder that affects my brain and motor skills, eyes, legs, feet, and hands" I said. "Will it go away?" D.W. asked. "No it won't D.W." I said.

"I'm sorry!" D.W. said in tears. "It's okay D.W. I can do anything that a person without it can do." I said. "Is there anything else we need to know about you Tina?" Jane asked. "Well I'm allergic to milk, strawberries, and tomatoes." I said. "Does this mean you can't have ice cream or cheese?" D.W. asked.

"No I can still have that, but no pudding, milk, or yogurt." I said. "How old are you D.W.?" I asked. "I'm five years old." She said. Kate crawled over to me and held up her hands. I picked her up, and she snuggled against me.

"I think she likes you." Arthur said. "I think so too." I said. "Oh Arthur I wear glasses too." I said taking a pair out of the case. I put them on so he could see. "Oh those are pretty D.W. said. "Thanks the color is Rose Silver" I said.

"Why do they call it that?" D.W. asked. I took off my glasses and held them close to Arthur and D.W. "If you look really close, you can see some pink color in the silver." I said. "Oh wow those are cool!" Arthur exclaimed. When we got out of the train station, we walked over to the car and got in.

As we were driving D.W. kept asking me questions. "What's your favorite color? She asked. "Purple and Teal." I said. "Mine is yellow." D.W. said. "What's your favorite animal?" I asked.

"Horses." D.W. said. "I like horses, cats, and dogs." I said. "What's your favorite video game?" Arthur asked. "I've got a bunch Animal crossing, Harvest Moon, Story Of Seasons, Mario, Sims, I could go on and on." I said. At long last we pulled up to the house.

"David you have a kitchen in your garage." I said. "I'm a Caterer." He said. "Neat I want to be a baker, or actress someday." I said. "I'll show you to your room sweetie." Jane said. I followed Jane up the stairs and to  a hallway, with a staircase leading to the ceiling.

Jane went up the stairs and she opened the door. "This is your room. Jane said. "Wow this room is huge!" I squealed. "I don't have to share?" I asked. "Nope it's your room you can decorate however you like, which reminds me you'll have to share Arthur's room tonight, we'll go shopping for your things tomorrow." Jane said.

"Okay." I said. We were all pretty tired so after saying goodnight to Jane, David, and D.W., I went downstairs to Arthur's room and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Tina meets Arthur's dog Pal, D.W.'s Parakeet Spanky, and Muffy. Will Muffy and Tina become best friends? What will Tina think of Pal and Spanky? David and Jane receive shocking news. What is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen?

Tina's POV: I woke up the next morning to something licking my face. I opened my eyes to see a puppy sitting on my chest. "Hi Puppy your pretty cute." I said petting him. "His name is Pal." Arthur said coming into the room. We sat on the bed and Arthur told me how he got him. "Oh that's a really sweet story!" I squealed.

"Thanks for letting sleep in here last night."  I said. Arthur has a couch in his room. "Hey no problem." He said. "Arthur, D.W, and Tina breakfast, could someone get Kate from her crib?" Jane called. Arthur left the room so I could get dressed. "I'll get her Jane!" I yelled as I finished getting dressed. 

"Thank you sweetie!" She yelled. I went into the room D.W. shares with Kate, to see Kate standing up in her crib. "Hi Kate you want some breakfast?" I asked. I picked her up and carried her in my arms. "Tina I forgot to introduce you to someone, look in the cage." D.W. said.

I looked in the cage to see a Grey Parakeet tweeting at me. "Oh he's beautiful D.W.!" I exclaimed. "His name is Spanky." D.W. said. I walked downstairs into the kitchen with D.W, holding Kate in my arms. "Good morning." Jane and David said.

"Good morning." I said. I put Kate in her highchair and sat down at the table with Arthur. Hey I saw a guitar case in my room last night do you play?" Arthur asked. "Yeah I do." I said. "Will you play for me after breakfast?" D.W. asked.

"Actually D.W. Tina and I have to go shopping for things for her room, she can play her guitar for you when she gets home." Jane said. "So Tina what else are you interested in." Arthur asked. "Well I like video games, competing in Special Olympics, swimming, riding my bike, rollerskating, and singing." I said. "You never told me you could sing." Arthur said. What's Special Olympics?" D.W. asked.

"You know how they show Olympics on tv?" I asked. She nodded. "Well Special Olympics is the same thing, but it's designed for athletes with disabilities." I said. "It sounds like fun." D.W. said. "It is fun." I said.

"Maybe I'll play my guitar and sing for you when I get back from shopping." I said. "Speaking of that are you ready to go?" Jane asked. "Yeah." I said wiping my face on a napkin. I stood up and went to grab my jacket. I said goodbye to David, Arthur, D.W. and Kate, then Jane and I left for the mall.

  When we got to the mall,  Jane and I looked around at some things. "Do you see anything you like?" Jane asked. "I see a lot of things I like." I said. "Well money's not an issue for us." She said. "Really?" I asked.

"Really." Jane said. Just then a girl with a purple dress and brown shoes came up to us. "Hello Mrs. Read." She said. "Hello Muffy, Tina this is Muffy Crosswire she's one of Arthur's friends". She said. "Hi it's nice to meet you Muffy." I said.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said. "Why don't we get some lunch then  we can look around a little more, would you like to join us Muffy?" Jane asked. "Yes please." She said. Muffy and I found out we have a lot in common. I told Muffy everything about myself while we were eating Chinese food.

"Wow in foster homes since you were five years old, that must have been hard." Muffy said. "Yeah it was and most of my foster families weren't very nice." I said. "Jane even though school starts tomorrow, do you think Muffy could stay the night?" I asked. Of course she can." She said. "Yay!" Muffy and I  screamed hugging each other.

When we were finished with lunch, we looked at another furniture store. "Muffy, Jane come here!" I squealed. Muffy and Jane came running over. "What, what is it?" Jane asked. "Look!" I squealed.

We were looking at a double canopy bed that was turquoise wood colored with Lilac accessories. "It's the whole set!" I squealed looking at the dresser and vanity. The Vanity had a triple mirror and had fake diamonds on the dresser and drawer for knobs. "Is this the one you want?" Jane asked. "Yes." I said. "That's the one we'll get." She said.

I hugged Jane in tears. "Thank you Jane I've never had anything of my own before." I said. A little while later, we were on our way home from the mall. "So Muffy what are Arthur's friends like?" I asked. "Well there's Buster, he tells funny jokes, Binky used to be a bully, and there's also Francine, who I don't want to talk about." She said.

"Why?" I asked. "Francine used to be my  best friend, but we got into a fight about which was more important fashion or soccer." Muffy said. "That's stupid even I know that fashion is more important than soccer." I said. "Tina I think you and I are going to be best friends." Muffy said. "I think so too." I said hugging her.

  "When we got home David was waiting for us. "Hello Muffy what a surprise." He said. "Hello Mr. Read thanks again for letting me stay the night Mrs. Read." Muffy said. "You're very welcome Muffy." She said. "Why don't you girls go up to Tina's room and decide where everything should go, while I talk to Jane." David said.

Muffy and I ran into the house and up the stairs to my room. **David's POV:** When the girls were gone I turned to look at Jane. "What is it David?" She asked. "I found this in Tina's suitcase." I said handing Jane the letter.  "Did you read it yet?" She asked. "No not yet." I said.

She opened the letter and we both read it.

_**Dear David,** _

_**As I write this letter my god daughter is on her way to you. There's something I need to tell you, I'm not Tina's godmother I am actually her mother. Yes David Tina is your daughter too. As you know David I have cancer.  I don't know how much time I'll have. Please take care of her David. I don't want her to know about this just yet. When the time comes and if I am gone, you'll need to tell her. David I  don't regret our marriage even if it was arranged, you have given me our beautiful daughter and I cannot thank you enough for that. Raise our**_ **_daughter as I know we would have if we were still together._ **

**_All my love to you and our beautiful daughter,_ **

**_Leianna._ **

When we finished reading the letter,  Jane and I looked at each other in shock. "Jane I swear I didn't know." I said. "I know it's okay".  She said and we went upstairs to join the girls.  We were almost done putting the room together. "Where do you want the bed to go?" David asked.

"Under the window David." Tina said. When Tina looked at me, I couldn't deny that she was my daughter. She had my facial features, but Leianna's green eyes and black hair.  **Tina's POV:** At last we were done.  "I think we did pretty good." I said. "Wow where did you get all this stuff?" Arthur asked. "We got it at the new furniture store at the mall." Muffy said. "Muffy what are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Muffy's here for a sleepover with me." I said. "Oh cool." Arthur said. "Well I guess that's everything I'll let you kids play until bedtime." Jane said."Jane?" I asked. "Yes sweetie?" She asked.

"Thank you for today I really had fun." I said. "You're welcome sweetie." She said hugging me. "Will you play your guitar for me now?" D.W. asked coming into my room."Sure D.W." I said.

"What song do you want to hear?" I asked. "Do you know the song Something There from Beauty and the Beast?" D.W. asked. "Of course I do I said and started to sing. _New and a bit alarming, who'd have ever thought  that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see._   When I finished the song everyone stared at me. "Was I that bad?" I asked.

"Bad? Tina that was amazing you could give Francine a run for her money." Muffy said. "That was beautiful Tina." Jane said coming into the room. "Thank you." I said. "David and I have a surprise for you and Muffy." Jane said. "What is it?" I asked. "Well Jane and I have talked it over and if you girls agree, Muffy can sleep over  every other weekend." David said.

Yay!" Muffy and I screamed hugging each other. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Read." Muffy said. "David and Jane please Muffy." They said. She nodded. "All right girls it's time for bed. David said.

Muffy and I said goodnight to David and Jane and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. First day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of School for Arthur, Tina, and Muffy. The kids get a surprise teacher for homeroom. Who is it and what will Tina think of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the surprise teacher is?

**Tina's POV:** The next morning I was up at six. David, Jane, Muffy, and Arthur were already at the table. "Good morning." I said. "Good morning." They replied. "Hey Tina why don't you bring your guitar to school?" Arthur asked.

"I have it right here, I always bring it with me." I said holding up the case. When we finished breakfast, we said goodbye to David and Jane and walked to school. As we were walking to school Muffy could tell I was nervous. "Don't worry Tina you'll be fine, the only person who might not like you is Francine." She said. "Muffy's right everyone else is pretty nice." Arthur said.

When we got to school, Arthur and Muffy saw their friends. "Hey Arthur, hey Muffy who's your friend?" The black haired boy asked. "This is my foster sister Tina." Arthur said. "Tina this is Buster, Binky, Brain, Sue Ellen, Fern, and Francine." Muffy said. "Hi it's nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." Buster said. I took out my guitar from the case. "Where'd you get that, that's awesome!" Binky exclaimed. "My mom had it custom made for me, she and my father passed away when I was five." I said. "How long have you been playing for?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Since I was five." I said. "I'm impressed." Binky said. "Can you play and sing at the same time?" Binky asked. "Yeah." I said. I played the Little Mermaid Reprise song and started singing.  _I don't know when I don't know how, but I know something starting right now, watch and you'll see, some day I'll be  part of your world!"_ I sang.

"Wow you sing even better than Francine!" Binky said. At long last the bell rang and we walked inside the school to get our schedules. "Oh no Arthur look who we have for homeroom." Muffy said. Arthur looked at the schedule. "N. Ratburn."  He said. "Do you think it's him?" She asked.

He's the only N. Ratburn in this school." Arthur said. "Who's Mr. Ratburn?" I asked. He was our third grade teacher and he was really strict." Arthur said. "Well being strict can be a good thing." I said. "I don't agree with that." Arthur said as we went into the room.

"Hello Arthur, Alan, Binky, Buster, Muffy, Sue Ellen, Fern, and Francine." Someone said. Our teacher was tall with long straight dark brown hair and a friendly smile. "Hi Mr. Ratburn." Arthur said. "Wow he's handsome looking." I whispered to Muffy. We giggled.

"Oh Mr. Ratburn this is my foster sister Tina." Arthur said. **Nigel's POV:** I turned to the girl Arthur was introducing me to and froze. She was gorgeous, she had black hair and Sea green eyes. "Hello Tina." I said. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Ratburn." She said. "Before class starts why don't you tell the class about yourself." I said. "Well I like to sing and play guitar, my favorite colors are Turquoise and Lilac, I have Asthma like you Buster, but not as bad, I'm allergic to milk, strawberries, and tomatoes, and I also have Cerebral Palsy." She said.

I was shocked. "You walk completely normal." I said. "Muffy stand up for a second." Tina said. Muffy stood up. "Come over here to me and we'll start walking." She said.

The girls started walking and right away I noticed the difference. "You walk on your toes." I said. "Yes my heel cords are  tight  so I can't walk heel toe like everyone else can." Tina said. "Does it bother you that your different?" Sue Ellen asked. "No not really besides I can do anything a person without it can do, I just do it in a different way." Tina said.

"You should see her play Basket ball she's better than me." Arthur said. "I'll take that as a complement Arthur." Tina said. "Oh and Muffy earlier this morning, when you were still sleeping, I poked around the bed and found a drawer under the bed skirt we can put your overnight stuff in there the next time you sleep over." Tina said. "Cool!" Muffy squealed. "You slept over Arthur's house last night?" Binky asked. "Yeah and check these out." Muffy said lifting up her shoes.

"Muffy your shoes match." Binky said. "Yeah Tina said purple doesn't go with brown." She said. It was now period 3 I was giving the class a pop quiz in History and only Tina got all the answers right. Just then the bell rang for next period. Tina could you come here for a minute please?" I asked.

Tina came up to my desk. Am I in trouble?" She asked. "No not at all I was very impressed with your answers on today's quiz." I said. "Oh thank you Mr. Ratburn." She said. "Tina I'm giving you permission to call me Nigel when we're alone." I said.

"Tina would you like to be in my advanced History class?" I asked.  "I would love that thank you Nigel" She said. I'll write you a note for next class." I said. I handed her the note. "You won't have me period 1  anymore, you'll have me period  3 and 8." I said.

"Okay thanks Nigel see you later." Tina said and walked out the door. **Tina's POV:** I walked to my science class and opened the door. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Peters, Mr. Ratburn wanted me for something." I said handing him the note. "It's okay Tina you'll be working with Muffy." He said. "So what did Mr. Ratburn want?" Muffy asked. I'll tell you at lunch." I said.

At long last it was time for lunch. "All right girl spill it what did Mr. Ratburn say?" Muffy asked. "He's putting me in his advanced History class period 8." I said. "Wow Tina that's awesome!" Arthur said. "You think that's awesome Arthur?!"  Francine yelled angrily.

"Now Francine." Arthur warned. "No Arthur she's a stuck up, smart faced, little snot, no wonder she hasn't been adopted yet, no family would want her!" She yelled. I ran out of the cafeteria in tears. "Francine that was uncalled for!" Muffy yelled angrily. "She deserved it!" Francine yelled back. **Nigel's POV:** I had just finished lunch and was grading papers, when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called. The door slowly opened and Tina stood there in tears. "Tina what's wrong, what happened?" I asked. "Francine." She said.

I picked Tina up and sat her on my lap. "Francine wasn't very nice to me this morning and at lunch she called me a stuck up smart faced, little  snot, she said it's no wonder I haven't been adopted yet, no one would want me." She sobbed. "I guess you told the others about our talk this morning." I said. She nodded. "Everyone was happy for me except for Francine." I said.

"Francine might be jealous." I said. Maybe." She said. I put Tina back on the floor. "Here's my phone number, anytime your upset and want to talk you can call me." I said. "Thanks Nigel." She said.

"Advanced History won't start until tomorrow." I  said. "Okay see you later." I said. At long last, Arthur, and I were walking home from school. "So how was the rest of your day?" He asked. "It was okay, it was hard not to think about what Francine said to me." I said sadly.

"You know that's not true Tina I love you, you're like my sister." He said. "Thanks Arthur." I said hugging him. When we got home, David was there to greet us." How was your first day of school." He asked. I told him everything that happened.  He was proud of me for getting into the advanced class.

Later that night I was still upset about Francine and I couldn't sleep. I walked down the stairs to Arthur's room. I knocked on the door. He looked around and saw me. "Hey you're still up." He said.

"Yeah." I said. "Are you still upset about Francine?" He asked. "Yeah, how could she say that to me?" I asked. I don't know Tina, but getting into the advanced class is a big deal, mom, dad, D.W., Kate, and I are really proud of you." He said.

"Thanks Arthur get some sleep ok?" I said. "I will goodnight Tina." He said. "Goodnight Arthur." I said. After leaving Arthur's room I went back upstairs to my room, got ready for bed and fell asleep. At three in the morning I was woken up by D.W. in tears.

"What's the matter D.W. I asked. We walked into D.W.s room and I saw what had happened. D.W. had wet her bed. "I'm sorry!" D.W. sobbed. "It's okay D.W. did you have a nightmare?" I asked.

She nodded. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" I asked. She told me what her nightmare was about as I got her some dry pajamas and changed her bed sheets. "How did you know what to do?" She asked. "Most of the girls in the foster homes I lived in were all about your age or younger, so I was like a mother to them." i said.

"Did your foster parents hurt you?" D.W. asked. I showed D.W. the scar on my neck. "One of my foster fathers liked to drink, so one night he had a little too much and hit me in the back of the neck with the bottle." I said.

"Do you have nightmares about your foster families?" D.W. asked. "Sometimes I do D.W." I said. "Tina will you stay with me just for the night?" D.W. asked. "How about we go up in my room, my bed is bigger."  I said. "Okay." She said. 

I carried D.W. up the stairs into my room. I put on my nightlight so D.W. would't have nightmares and went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. The next day at school and Nigel's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day at school things go from bad to worse. Francine is still being mean to Tina. Nigel has a big confession to make. What is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Nigel's confession? find out at the end of the chapter.

David's POV: It was already six in the morning when I woke up. I stepped out the door of my room. The house was silent. usually Tina would be up at this hour. I walked upstairs to her room and opened the door. Tina was still asleep with D.W. snuggled into her side.

I didn't need an explanation as to what happened because I knew those weren't the pajamas D.W. had gone to bed in. "Tina sweetheart." I whispered. "David oh god I'm sorry please don't hurt me." She said bolting up from the bed. "Why would I hurt you?" I asked. "My foster families did whenever I didn't wake up on time or did something wrong." She said.

I was beyond angry. My daughter just told me that her other foster families were physically abusive to her. "What happened last night?" I asked. "D.W. had a nightmare and wet her bed, so I helped her get into some dry clothes." She said. "I'm sorry daddy." D.W. said.

"It's okay D.W." I said. "Come on let's go and get some breakfast." I said. **Tina's POV:** I followed David downstairs to the kitchen. "David I'm sorry I panicked, I dreamt I was still living in one of my old foster homes." I said. "Tina sweetie you will never have to worry about me raising a hand to you ever." He said. I decided to just have a piece of toast for breakfast as I wasn't even hungry. After breakfast I ran upstairs to get ready for school.

After I was finished getting ready, I ran downstairs filled my coffee cup with coffee, and went off to school with Arthur. When we got to school we spotted our friends. "Wow Tina you look tired." Buster said. "I'll be fine." I said. "Tina Mr. Monroe wants to see you in his office." Binky said.

"Did he say why?" I asked. "No." He said. "Okay thanks Binky see you later Arthur." I said and ran into the school. I stopped outside the music room and opened the door. "Mr. Monroe you wanted to see me." I asked.

"Have a seat Tina." He said. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked. "No I wanted to ask you if you want to be in my advanced Music and Drama class starting tomorrow." He said. "I would love that thank you Mr. Monroe." I said. "Tina I'm giving you permission to call me Andre." He said.

I nodded. "I'll see you period 6 tomorrow instead of period 4 He said. I nodded again and scurried off to Nigel's class. I opened the door and sat down at my desk. "Monroe's putting me in his advanced music and drama class starting tomorrow." I said. "That's great Tina!" Arthur said hugging me.

"It sure is I'm in those two classes." Binky said. "You all think this is great?!" Francine screamed. "Francine calm down." Arthur said. "No Arthur like I said before she's a stuck up little snot, and the reason she hasn't been adopted yet is because no one wants her!" Francine screamed. I burst into tears and ran out the door. **Muffy's POV:** I was so angry at what Francine had said to Tina and I could tell Mr. Ratburn was too, he just hid it better than I did. "Francine that was uncalled for and you know it!" I screamed at her. "She deserved it Muffy!" Francine yelled back. "I want you all to have silent reading time until I return, I'm going to go find Tina." Mr. Ratburn said. **Nigel's POV:** I walked out the door, and down the hall trying to find Tina. I finally found her at her locker. "I guess my advice didn't help after all." I said. "Oh Nigel what did I ever do to her?" Tina said in tears. "You didn't do anything Tina Francine has always had a mean streak in her." I said.

"You're a star Tina and I'm not the only one that sees it now." I said. "Thanks Nigel." She said hugging me. "Just then the bell rang. "Do you want to go to biology or do you want to stay with me this period?" I asked. "I think I'll stay with you this period I have you period 3 anyway." She  said smiling.

"Ah there's that smile I wanted to see." I  said. Nigel you always want to see me smile." She said and we went back to class.  **Tina's POV:** A little while later I was in my 4th period class for the final time. "All right you guys listen up. "I'm doing a production of Beauty and The Beast and I want some of you to try out for it." Andre said. "Tina I want you to audition for Belle." Andre said. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes, but you'll be going up against Francine for the part though." He said. "Could I go and tell Arthur?" I asked. "Yes but hurry back."  He said. I walked quickly down the hall down the stairs and opened the door to Nigel's room. "What's up Tina?" Arthur asked.

"Monroe is doing a production of Beauty and the Beast and wants me to audition for Belle."  I said. "That's great Tina." Arthur said. I don't know if it's great or not Arthur there's another person auditioning for Belle." I said. "Francine." Nigel said. "Yeah I don't know what to do should I forget about it and let her have the part?" I asked.

"No if you do that you're letting her win." Nigel said. "Hey Arthur  my phone died so could you text David and let him know I'll be home late tonight?" I asked. "Yeah sure." He said. "Thanks well I'd better get back I told Andre I'd only be a few minutes." I said and skipped merrily out of the room. "Do you think Tina can handle the stress of going up against Francine?" Arthur asked. "I think she can if she tries." Nigel said.

After a long day at school, Binky and I were on the way to my house. Binky auditioned for the part of Maurice. "Hey Binky do you think I did enough to get the part?" I asked. "Are you kidding you were great." He said. "Thanks Hey Binky would you be my unofficial big brother?" I asked.

"I would love to." He said hugging me. "Hey everyone." I said as I walked into the house. "Hey how did the auditions go?" Arthur asked. "Okay I guess Andre won't post the cast list until Friday morning." I said. "Okay?" Arthur she blew everyone away, Andre would be crazy not to give her the part." Binky said. 

A little while after dinner Binky had gone home, and I was still upset about Francine so I decided to call Nigel and talk to him. **Nigel's POV:** I was sitting on the couch in the living room with my mom and dad when the phone rang. "I'll get it." I said. "Hello?" I said. "Hi Nigel." Tina said. "Hi Tina how did the auditions go?" I asked.

"Okay according to Binky I blew everyone away, everyone but Francine that is." She said sadly. "I told you just ignore her." I said. I'm trying her words really hurt me. She reminds me of one of my ex foster families, they were always putting me down." She said. "Do you want me to try talking to her?" I asked.

"No if it gets worse then you can. I'll take your advice and try to ignore her for now." She said. When did Andre say he was going to put the cast list up?" I asked. "Friday afternoon." She said. "Arthur, D.W., and Tina bed time!" Jane called from downstairs.

"I got to go Nigel Jane says it's bedtime." Tina said. "Okay get a goodnight sleep. I said. "I will bye Nigel." Tina said. "Bye." I said and hung up the phone. "Who was that Nigel?" Mom asked.

"Oh that was Tina a student of mine." I said.  I told my parents what a hard time she was having with Francine." Did you try talking to Francine?" Mom asked. Tina won't let me she said if it gets worse she'll let me." I said. "Do you love Tina Nigel?" Mom asked. "Yes mom I do, I've loved her since the first day I met her." I said.

"You should tell her." Mom said. "I don't know mom she might not love me back." I said. "You'll never know how she feels until you tell her." Mom said.  As I was getting ready for bed that night I realized that mom was right.

"I need to tell Tina tomorrow." I thought to myself. I got into bed and quickly fell asleep dreaming of the gorgeous red hair green eyed girl who I hoped would soon be mine. **Tina's POV:** As I was getting ready for bed, Jane walked into the room. "Who was on the phone Tina?" She asked. "Oh that was Nigel, he gave me his number the first day of school and told me if I was ever upset to call him." I said. "Do you love him Tina?" Jane asked. "Yes I do Jane." I said.

"Then you should tell him." She said. "I don't know Jane he might not love me back." I said. "You should tell him anyway goodnight sweetie." She said. "Goodnight I said. I got into bed and fell asleep dreaming of Nigel.

 **Nigel's POV:**  I tossed and turned for about 5 mins before I woke up and realized that this couldn't wait until morning, I needed to tell Tina I loved her, and I had to tell her now. I got dressed, got on my jacket and shoes and drove to the Read's house. When I got there, David opened the door. "Nigel what are you doing here so late?" He asked. "I know it's late but I really need to talk to Tina." I said.

I'll get her stay here."  He said and walked up the stairs to Tina's room.  A few minutes later Tina came down the stairs. "Nigel what are you doing here so late?" She asked. "Tina I needed to tell you this now it can't wait until tomorrow."  I said. "I need to tell you something too." She said.

"Should we tell each other together then?" I asked. She nodded. "Tina, Nigel I love you." We said together. I was shocked. "You do?" I asked. "Yes." She said.

"Tina will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. "Of course I will Nigel." She said. "I'm so glad." I said kissing her. "Alright you two lovebirds break it up." David said. "Are you mad David?" Tina asked. "No I'm not sweetie Jane told me to be prepared for this." He said.

"Now back to bed honey it's late."  David said. I kissed Tina goodnight and she went back upstairs to bed. "Don't hurt her Nigel she's been through more than you know." David said. "I won't." I said. I said goodbye to David and went home to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter;


	5. Another school day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Tina are now a couple. Jane comes to the school with sad news for Tina. What is it? Also Andre puts the cast list up early. Will Tina get the part of Belle or will she lose it to Francine? Also Tina tries out for the basketball team. Will she make it or will she be too small?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think will happen?

**Nigel's POV:** I woke up the next morning and got ready for school.  When I came down the stairs my mom, dad, and sister were already up. "So are you going to tell Tina today?" Mom asked. "I already did last night, I went to her house." I said. "So?" Mom asked.

"We're together." I said. "That's wonderful Nigel." Mom said hugging me. "Thanks mom." I said. I hugged her dad, and my sister Rhonda goodbye, and headed to the school. **Tina's POV:** I woke up this morning, turned my alarm off, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning!" I said cheerfully. "You're very cheerful this morning why?"Arthur asked. "I haven a new boyfriend." I said. "That's great Tina is it who I think it is?" Jane asked.

"Yes." I said. After a breakfast of raspberry pancakes, I got my guitar and Arthur and I headed off to school.  When we got to school Binky and Buster were there. "Hey you guys." I said. "Hey Tina Monroe says he's going to put the cast list up at lunch time." Binky said.

"Already I thought he wasn't going to put it up until Friday." I said. "He decided to put it up today, that's all I know." He said. We saw Nigel waking towards the school. "What's going on?" He asked. "The cast list is going up at lunch time today." I said.

At long last the bell rang. Before we went into the classroom I looked at Nigel. "Was last night a dream or are we really dating now?" I asked. "It wasn't a dream my Sunshine." He said kissing me. "Sunshine is that your nickname for me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "I love it!" I said kissing him. "Arthur and Muffy know about us." I said. "That's fine." He said. A little while later it was lunch time.

"Hey Tina the cast list just went up." Binky said. "Well what are we waiting for let's go!" I said and hurried out the door with Binky. When Binky and I got to the drama room we saw Andre. "Hey Andre." I said. "Well if it isn't Belle and Maurice." He said grinning.

"Oh my god are you kidding me?" I asked. "Check the list." He said. Binky and I checked the list and sure enough, my name was listed as Belle. "Oh my god Binky I did it, I got the part of Belle!" I screamed. He hugged me.

"How did I get it over Francine?" I asked. "You tell a story when you sing and act, Francine doesn't." Andre said. "Come on Binky let's go tell everyone." I said. We raced back to the cafeteria. "Arthur I did it, I'm playing Belle!" I screamed hugging him.

"That's great Tina." Arthur said. "I'm so proud of you Tina." Jane said. "Jane what are you doing here?" I asked. "Your godmother called me, it's stage 4 cancer she doesn't have long." Jane said. "Can't they give her some more medicine?" I asked in tears.

"There's nothing that can be done sweetie." She said. "When can I see her?" I asked. "That's why I'm here, Mr. Rodney has given you, Binky, Muffy, Arthur,  and Nigel permission to leave the school for the day." She said. "What about my classes?" Nigel asked. "Don't worry lover boy I have a substitute for you." He said.

"Oh my god Mr. Rodney you know?" I asked. "Of course I know, I'm okay with it." He said. "Who am I playing?" Francine asked. "Mrs. Potts." Binky said. "Oh no, not the teapot." She said.

As we were leaving the cafeteria, Nigel picked me up and hugged me. "I am so proud of you my Sunshine." He said. "Thanks Nigel." I said kissing him.  When we got to the hospital, David and D.W. were waiting for us. D.W., Nigel, and I were in the gift shop picking out some gifts for Leianna.

"Maybe she'd like some flowers." D.W. said. "That would be nice D.W. but Leianna's allergic to them." I said. "Tina what does Terminal Cancer mean?" D.W. asked. "It means Leianna is dying sweetie." I said. "I'm sorry!" D.W. sobbed. 

I hugged her. "It's okay D.W. she had a good life." I said. "Oh look D.W. who does the horse remind you of?" I asked. "Spirit."  D.W. smiled as her tears stopped. "Do you think Leianna would like this and a balloon too?" I asked.

"Yes." D.W. said. So that's what we bought. "You're really good with her." Nigel said. "Thanks most of the girls I lived with in my other homes, were all around, Kate and D.W.s age." I said. At long last we went upstairs to the cancer center of the hospital and found Leianna's room. "Leianna?" I whispered.

"Hi there sweetie." She said. "Hi." I said in tears. "Hey none of that sweetie, we knew this would happen." She said. "I know but, i didn't think it would be so soon." I said. "Are these your friends?" Leianna asked.

"Yeah this is Arthur, D.W.. Muffy, Binky and my boyfriend Nigel, he's actually my teacher too." I said. "Oh D.W. has some gifts for you." I said giving Leianna the bag. "Here D.W. you can have the horse." She said. "Why?" D.W. asked. "I won't need him sweetie." She said.

"How did you become Tina's godmother?" Muffy asked. "My father and her were best friends growing up, they met similar to how we did Muffy." I said. "Maybe when I come back tomorrow I can play guitar and sing for you." I said. "I'd love that." Leianna said as I hugged her goodbye.  "David?" She whispered.

He went over to her side of the bed. "She needs to know the truth." She whispered. I couldn't hear what she was saying. "I'll tell her tomorrow." He said. "Nigel I want you to do something for me." Leianna said.

"What?" He asked.  "Make Tina happy." She said. "I promise that I will." He said. I hugged Leianna goodbye and we went back to school, for my basketball tryouts. I had no idea, that this would be the last time I saw Leianna alive.

A few hours later I was at basketball tryouts with Binky. "Nice shot Tina but I want to see a little more." Coach Colton said. "Okay." I said. I walked to the middle of the court and got ready to shoot. "Binky no one on this team including Francine can make that shot." Coach said.

"I know coach but I saw her play with Arthur, That's the reason I asked her to  try out." Binky said. I shot the ball and it sailed through the air, and into the net."Looks like we have a new player and captain congratulations Tina you made the team." Coach said. "Wow thanks coach!" I said. "Fine if she's on the team then I quit!" Francine screamed.

"Fine Francine we don't need you." Binky said. Later that evening Binky and I were walking up the path to my house. "Hey everyone." I said as I came into the house. "Hey Tina how did the tryouts go?" Arthur asked. "Well Arthur you're looking at your new captain." I said.

"That's great Tina!" Arthur said hugging me. "Are you staying for dinner Binky?" David asked. "Yes please." He said. "I have to call Nigel and tell him come on Binky!" Isquealed. I ran up the stairs to my room, with Binky following me. **Nigel's POV:** I was sitting on the couch with my mom, dad, and sister when the phone rang in the living room. I picked it up."Hello." I said. "Hi Nigel your on speaker with me and Binky." Tina said. "Hi my Sunshine your talking to me, my mom, dad and sister." I said.

"Oh hello." Tina said. "Hello Tina we can't wait to meet you sweetheart." Mom said. "I know Nigel keeps telling me you want to, but I'm going through a lot right now." Tina said. "Well I called anyway with some good news." Tina said. "Well what is it?" I asked.

"I made the basketball team!" She screamed. "That's great my sunshine, I'm so proud of you." I said. "You should have seen in Mr. Ratburn, she made a shot all the way from the middle of the court, not even Francine can make it." Binky said. "Speaking of Francine she quit the team when she found out I was on it." Tina said. "Kids dinner!" Jane called.

"We have to go Nigel I'll see you in school tomorrow." Tina said. "Okay my sunshine." I said. Bye Nigel love you." Tina said. "Bye my sunshine I love you too." I said and hung the phone up. "Sounds like you really love her." Rhonda said.

"I do she's smart and is doing well in all her classes except one." I said. "Your math class?" Mom guessed. "Yeah she got a 57 on her last test." I said. "Ouch that's an F" Rhonda said. "Yeah I need to go and talk to her." I said.

I got on my jacket and headed to the Reads. I rang the door bell. "Hi Nigel come on in." Jane said. "Thanks  is Tina here?" I asked. "Yes what's wrong?" She asked.

I showed her Tina's test paper. "Tina would you come down here please!" Jane called. A few minutes later Tina came down the stairs with Binky. "Nigel what are you doing here, you're not breaking up with me are you?" Tina asked in tears. "No of course not my sunshine I love you." I said wiping away her tears with my hand.

"Tina I finished grading your math test from yesterday." I said. "How'd I do?" She asked. Jane handed her the test. "Ouch!" She exclaimed. "Tina I have no choice but to put you in remedial math class." I said.

"What?!" Tina screamed. "It's just until you get your math grade up, right now you're failing." I said. "This is not my day Jane." Tina said. "Sweetie we all have bad days." She said. "I have to go I'll see you tomorrow." I said and kissed Tina goodnight. I said goodnight to Jane and went home.

 **Tina's POV:** After Binky had left I went upstairs to get ready for bed. As I fell asleep, little that I know that things were going to get much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. The worst day of School Ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and David come to school again with sad news for Tina. What is it this time? Tina starts remedial math class today as well. Will David and Jane tell Tina who her parents really are? Francine does something so horrible to Tina it makes Nigel and Arthur furious. What does she do and why is Tina so devastated when she sees what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Francine did? Will she get in trouble? This is a sad chapter.

**Tina's POV:** I woke up the next morning at six and went downstairs for breakfast. I took a shower the night before so I didn't have to have one this morning. "Good morning David." I said as I sat down to breakfast. "Good morning." He said. "Did Jane tell you?" I asked.

"Yes she did." He said. "Jane am I grounded?" I asked. "No you just need to try harder." She said. "Try harder for what?" Arthur asked. "I failed the last test Nigel gave us, in math and he wants me to go to remedial math starting today." I said.

Ouch." Arthur said. "Yeah I said ouch too." I said. I ran upstairs to get dressed, then Arthur and I headed off to school. "Have a good day you two." David said. "Thanks." I said.

When we got to school I saw Binky, Muffy, and Sue Ellen. "Hey Tina will we see you period 2?" Muffy asked. "What did Binky tell you?" I asked. "He said we wouldn't." She said. "He's right, I failed the last test and Nigel wants me to go to remedial math class to get my grade up." I said.

"Ouch." Muffy said. I nodded. Just then the bell rang for school. As we walked into the classroom Muffy and I were shocked. sitting on my desk was a bouquet of roses.

"Oh Muffy look aren't they gorgeous!?" I squealed. "Yes they are look there's  a note!" Muffy squealed.  _ **My beautiful gorgeous Sunshine,**_

_**I know you aren't happy about going to remedial  math class, but I promise as soon as you get your grade up you'll be back in my class. Mr. Dawson teaches Math class period 2 so you won't have me until period 8. I hope these roses cheer you up, I know what a hard week you had.** _

_**I love you so much my Sunhine** _

_**Love always, Nigel** _

Just then Nigel walked into the room. "Oh Nigel they're beautiful!" I squealed hugging him. "I'm glad you like them." He said. "I love them thank you." I said. "You're welcome." He said.

Just then the bell rang. I walked sadly out then door. "Hey." Nigel said lifting my chin up so I could look at him. "I promise as soon as you get your grade up you'll be back in my class, alright?" He asked. "Yeah." I smiled.

"There's that smile I wanted to see." He said kissing me. An hour later, I was in Art Class with my other best friend Stacia. We were waiting for class to start. Stacia is the only person other, than Muffy, Arthur, Binky, Fern, and Sue Ellen that knows that Nigel and I are dating. "Where is Mrs. Baker she should have been here by now." Stacia said.

"She got a new job that pays more." I said. Just then door opened and Mr Rodney walked in with a girl who looked to be about 29. "I'll take it from here Rodney." She said. "Alright Rhonda." He said and left the room. "Good morning everyone, my name as Mr. Rodney said is Rhonda, Rhonda Ratburn." She said.

"Any relation to Mr. Ratburn?" Someone asked. "Yeah he's my little brother." She said. Stacia and I looked at each other in shock. "I'm passing out your projects form last week all graded by your other teacher." She said. "This is so beautiful." She said when she came to me.

"Thanks Nigel thinks all my art work is good, after all I am his Sunshine." I said. "Wait you're Nigel's girlfriend?" She whispered. "Yes." I said. "It's so nice to finally meet you, you can call me Rhonda when  we're alone." She said. I nodded.

Just then the principal's secretary came in. "I'm sorry to interrupt Ms. Ratburn, but Mr. Rodney wants to see Tina in his office." Miss Green said. "Okay I'll go with you sweetie." She said. We walked down to the office and I opened the door. "Jane, David what are you doing here?" I asked.

I knew it wasn't good. "Tina the hospital called me at work, I'm sorry to tell you this sweetie, but Leianna passed away in her sleep last night." David said. I buried my head in my hands and started sobbing. David picked me up. "It's going to be okay sweetie." He said.

"At least she went peacefully I'm grateful for that." I said wiping my eyes. She wanted me to give you this." David said. I opened the letter David gave me and read it. 

_**My dear sweet Tina,** _

**You and I both know I'm not going to make it through the night. Seeing you for the last time today has meant everything to me. Tina there's something I need to tell you. Fifteen years ago David and I were married. It was an arranged marriage but as you know, we were best friends growing up.  Well one night I found out that we were having a baby. When that baby was born she was so small, but had locks of gorgeous black hair. Tina that baby was you. Yes sweetheart I am your mother, and David is your father don't blame him, he didn't know. My father never liked him so when I found out I was having you I divorced David, and gave you up to protect both of  you. Your adopted parents named me your godmother. I am so sorry you had to find out this way. Having you with me for eight years meant the world to me. I love you** **and** _**your father very much and I'm watching over both of you.** _

_**Love always,** _

_**Leianna(Mom)** _

 

You swear you didn't know?" I asked. "I found out the night you came home from the mall with Jane and Muffy." He said. "Didn't you want me?" I asked. "Of course I did your grandfather on your mother's side didn't want anything to do with me or any kids Leianna and I may have had, so she left me when she was pregnant with you and I married Jane." He said. "Can I see my birth Certificate." I asked. He handed it to me. I opened it up.

 **Birth Name:** Tina Anastasia Read

 **Date Of Birth:** September 30th 2003

 **Birth Mother:** Leianna Diamond(Deceased)

 **Birth Father:** David Read

 **Half siblings:** Arthur D.W. and Kate Read

"Do Arthur and D.W. know?" I asked. We'll tell D.W. but you can tell Arthur." Jane said. "I don't feel comfortable calling you dad right now so can I still call you David?" I asked. "Of course you can." He said hugging me.  "When is her funeral?" I asked.

"Tomorrow your not going to school. Muffy, Binky, and Nigel  are coming with us and are spending the night at our house for the weekend. You're welcome to come to Rhonda." David said.  "Thank you I will." She said. "Tina I'll bring your new assignment down to Nigel's classroom, you can work on it there." Rhonda said. "Okay." I said. "Do you want to come home?" Jane asked. I shook my head no. "I can't I have Basketball practice this afternoon." I said. 

I walked out the door and down the hall to Nigel's room. **Nigel's POV:** i was grading papers from last nights History homework, when the door flew opened and Tina came through. She walked forwards then collapsed to the floor in tears. I ran to her and picked her up. "Tina what happened my Sunshine?" I asked. "You, Arthur, Binky, Muffy, Rhonda, and I are not going to school tomorrow." She said.

"Why?" I asked. "Leianna's funeral." She said. "I'm so sorry my sunshine when did she go?" I asked. "Last night." Tina said. "Hey Arthur did you know that we're half siblings?" Tina asked.

Arthur and I looked shocked. "No i didn't know that, same father or mother?" Arthur asked. "Father." I said. "Who is your mother?" Arthur asked. "Leianna." Tina said.

"I never knew and now she's gone." Tina sobbed on my shoulder. I rocked Tina gently to try to calm her down. "Oh Nigel someone else knows about us, and she's okay with it." Tina said wiping her eyes.  Tina nodded at the door. "Rhonda?" I asked.

"I told you she was okay with us being together." I said. "I'm the new Art teacher." She said handing Tina  her assignment.  "Draw something or someone that makes you feel happy." Tina said. "Wait Rhonda can it be more than one thing?" Tina asked. "You can for extra credit, but I'm looking for the most important thing." She said.

"It has to be Nigel then." Tina said. I was shocked. Why me." I asked. "Whenever I'm upset or unhappy you're always there to cheer me up, and I just love you for that." She said. **Jane's** **POV:** When David and I got home, we sat on the couch together. "Do you think I should go now and tell D.W.?" I asked. "It's up to you Jane." He said. I grabbed my jacket and headed off for D.W.'s school. When I got to D.W.'s school Ms Morgan saw me right away.

"Oh hello Mrs. Read." She said. "I am so sorry to burst in like this, but I need to talk to D.W." I said. "Oh Of course you can use my office." She said. As soon as D.W. walked into the office I closed the door. "What wrong mom." D.W. asked.

"D.W. there's something your father and I have kept from you." I said. "What is it?" She asked. "You have an older half sister." I said. "What does that mean?" She asked. "It means you share one parent but not the other." I said.

"Who is it?" D.W. asked. "Your father is Tina's father too, she is your half sister." I said. "Wow cool!" D.W. squealed. "There's one more thing D.W." I said. "What?" She asked. "Tina's godmother passed away last night, so she's going to need all of our love today okay?" I asked.

D.W. nodded in tears. "Can I come home and play with Tina?" She asked. "You can come home, but Tina is still at school." I said. "I thought she'd want to come home after hearing all of this." D.W. said. "The only reason she's not coming home is because she has her first basketball practice this afternoon." I said.

D.W. went to her cubby to get her things, while I talked to Ms. Morgan, I told her everything and we left to go home. I was finishing up painting my guitar when Mr. Rodney walked in. "Tina David left this at the office for you." He said. "Thank you Rodney." I said. He told Muffy and I we could call him that.

I looked into the box and burst into tears again. "What what is it?" Arthur asked coming over. "This is all Leianna's stuff." I sobbed. Nigel picked me up. "Do you want to go home?" He asked.

I shook my head no. Just then Arthur's phone beeped. "Who texted?" I asked. At our school the teachers let us text in class, but not during a lecture. "Mom did." He said He gave me the phone.

"Jane's asking if I want to come home, tell her no Arthur." I said. Arthur texted her. "She said if you change your mind and don't want to stay, you can go home, she's there with D.W." Arthur said. "Okay." I said.  two hours later I was in period 4 study hall. I was trying to work on the math worksheet Mr. Dawson assigned for us, but I couldn't understand it.

  I walked out of study hall and down the stairs to Nigel's class. I texted Arthur.  _ **You've been warned ahead of time."**_ I said and hit send. I opened the door. "Mr. Dawson needs his head examined if he thinks I can do this!" I hissed angrily.

"Nigel is his class really necessary?"  I asked. "If you want to get your grade up then yes my sunshine." He said. "Oh how long do I have to stay in his class for?" I asked. "Well I'll tell you what, Mr. Dawson teaches the same material, I do but differently, report cards come out in November around Thanksgiving, If you can get your grade up to a C or higher I'll let you back in my class, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." I said. I kissed Nigel on the cheek and went back to Study Hall. A few minutes later, I was going to my locker to get my guitar to play it, since all of my work was done for now, when I saw the door opened. I took out my guitar case and opened it. I was devastated.

There was my guitar that Leianna had custom made for me when I was five. It was smashed to bits. I took out my phone and texted Muffy.  **"Meet me at my locker right away."** I said. A few minutes later, Muffy, Arthur, Binky, and Nigel came down the hall.

"What happened?" Muffy asked. I turned around and showed her the broken guitar. "Oh my god!" Muffy cried angrily. I sobbed with tears rolling down my cheeks. "It's okay Tina." Arthur said.

"Arthur who made me this guitar?!" I hissed angrily. "Your mother." He said. "Who was my mother?!" I hissed at him. "Oh my god Leianna made you that guitar." Arthur said. I nodded.

"I want you to text dad, tell him what happened but I don't want to go home now." I said. Arthur took out his phone and texted him. "Who could have done something like this?" Arthur asked. "The only other person who can get into the locker because we share it is Muffy, but I know you wouldn't do this." I said. "Not in a million years." She said hugging me.

"It had to have been someone who hates Tina." Arthur said. "Right and who do we know that hates her?" Muffy asked. "Francine." I said looking at Nigel. "You and Muffy go find Francine and get her to Rodney's office, I'll be along in a minute." Nigel said picking me up. He carried me into Rodney's office.  
I sobbed and cried into his shoulder the whole way. A few minutes later, Arthur, Muffy, and Francine came in. "Francine how do you explain this?" Rodney asked as we all looked at the broken guitar. "She deserved it." She said. "How?!" I screamed angrily. "You get everything handed to you on a silver platter!" Francine screamed back.

"How does being a foster child who didn't know who her real parents were until today, one of being dead, count as me getting everything handed to me on a silver platter?!" I screamed back. "Francine I should suspend you for this." Rodney said. In the end Francine wasn't suspended, but she has to serve two months in detention, everyday after school as punishment. A little while later we were all at lunch. "Hey Tina I want you to try something for me." She  said.

She lifted the glass of pink liquid into my mouth. I swallowed it, realized quickly what it was, and tried to spit it out. Francine have you lost your mind?!" I screamed at her. "What it's only strawberry milk." She said. "Yeah and if you remember I'm allergic to it!" I screamed. "Did you swallow it?" Arthur  asked.

"Francine forced me to." I said. "We have to take you to the nurse right away, come on." Arthur said. **Rhonda's POV:** I watched as Arthur and Muffy took Tina to Nurse Gretchen. I hoped she'd be okay, she's such a sweet girl. I looked around the staff table and noticed Nigel wasn't there, then I remembered he was grading the Advanced History homework from last night. I ran down to Nigel's class and opened the door. "Hey what did Tina get on her History assignment?" I asked.

"A perfect score same as always." He said. "Tina's in Nurse Gretchen's office." I said. "What?" What happened?" Nigel asked. Francine made Tina drink strawberry milk, when she's known since day one that she was allergic to both of them." I said. Nigel flew up from his chair and ran out the door. I caught up to him and we reached the nurses's office at the same time.

Arthur was waiting for us. "Is she okay Arthur?" I asked. "Everything that happened today just set in for her, she wouldn't calm down and it led a anxiety attack." He said. Nigel and I walked into the room Tina was lying in. He took her hand and held it. **Tina's POV:**  I could tell Nigel was worried about me. "I'm okay handsome don't worry." I said. "Oh of course right this way Mr. Read." Nurse Gretchen said. "Arthur!" I hissed angrily. "I had to Tina you're getting sick from the milk and from all the stress today." He said. "Hey Kiddo come on I'm taking you home." Dad said.

"No dad, I'm not going anywhere." I said. He smiled when I called him dad. "Tina you only have one more class left, and it's mine, I want you to go home." Nigel said. "Okay fine I will." I said. Dad lifted me up.

"David I'll be over after school with her History assignment." Nigel said. "Okay Jane said you two can stay the night, Rhonda you'll share Tina's room with her and Muffy, Nigel you'll share Arthur's room with him and Binky." He said. "Okay." Nigel said. "We have to go back to class now, but we'll see you right after school." Nigel said kissing Tina on the lips. "Okay." She said kissing him back.

"Bye sweetheart." I said hugging her. "Bye Rhonda." She said. Nigel and I watched David carry Tina out the door, then we went back to class. **Nigel's POV:** It was almost the end of period 8 and I was in a hurry to get home and see Tina. Just then the bell rang. "See you Monday class." I said. A minute later the door opened and Rhonda, Muffy, Binky, and Arthur came through the door. "Ready to go Nigel?" Rhonda asked.

"Yes." I said. Just then, Arthur's phone beeped. "Who texted?" Muffy asked. "Mom did, when we get home we have to be very quiet, dad's arranging Leianna's funeral, and Tina's asleep in the Den." He said. When we got to the Read's we all went in quietly.

"Is that you Arthur?" Tina asked. "Yeah where are you?" He asked. "In the kitchen frosting a chocolate cake." She said. When I heard the word cake, I flew into the kitchen. While Tina's back was turned, I walked over to the cake wanting to taste some of the frosting.

"Hold your horses Nigel it's not ready yet." Tina said. "How did you know it was me?" I asked. "Arthur told me how much you love cake." She said. "I thought you were asleep?" I asked. "I was, but D.W. woke me up and wanted me to play with her." Tina said.  **Tina's POV:** Later that night, Muffy, Rhonda, and I were painting our toenails. "I hope you don't snore Rhonda you have to sleep in here tonight." I said. "I don't but Nigel does." She said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah he's very loud." Rhonda said.

We giggled.  "What's going on up here?" Nigel asked. "Now I can see why Muffy likes this room, it's beautiful." Nigel said. It was his first time seeing my room.

"Thanks Rhonda was telling us how loud you snore." I giggled. "Oh come on Rhonda I don't snore." He said.  "So the loud noise coming out of  your drooling opened mouth, wasn't your snoring?" Rhonda asked. Muffy and I laughed as Nigel blushed. "Oh don't worry Nigel I still love you."  I said.

"Good." He said kissing me. "Tina telephone." Jane said. She handed me the phone. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Tina." Someone said.

"Oh Sue Ellen." I said. "I'm fine I'll be back in school on Monday." I said. "Oh thank you I'll let you know how it went." I said. "Okay bye" I said and hung up the phone. "I didn't know you were friends with Sue Ellen." Nigel said.

"Yeah we've been friends since the first day of school." I said. He nodded. Later that night I couldn't sleep, so I tiptoed downstairs and laid on the couch.  A few minutes later, Rhonda came in. David, Muffy, I found her, she's in here." Rhonda said.

"Tina what's wrong sweetie?" Dad asked. "I miss mom." I sobbed in tears. "Oh honey I know you do." Dad said hugging me. "I feel like it's just a bad dream, and I'm going to wake up and she'll be alive." I said. "I know sweetie, I know." Dad said trying to stop my tears.

A little while later I was all cried out. "Do you think you can get some more sleep." Dad asked. "I want Nigel." I said. "Honey he's probably asleep snoring his head off as we speak." Rhonda said. I giggled.

"I think I'll go back to bed now." I said. "Good night sweetie." Dad said. "Goodnight dad." I said and Rhonda and I went back upstairs to bed. 

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Leianna's funeral. How will Tina handle it? What will go in her casket?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope she'll be okay.

**Tina's POV:** The next morning, I was woken up by Muffy jumping on me.  "Muffy go away and let me sleep!" I moaned into the pillow. "No come on, David wants us downstairs for breakfast." Muffy said. Muffy and I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. "Good morning." Dad said. "

Good morning who's idea was it to have Muffy wake me up by jumping on me?" I asked. Everyone pointed to Nigel. "Figures." I said. Nigel came up to me and kissed my neck. "Good morning my sunshine." He said. "I'm mad at you." I said.

"Why?" He asked. "Tina finally broke down after everything that happened  yesterday, and she  needed you." Rhonda said. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked. "You needed your sleep Nigel." She said. "So Binky, Arthur I need to know does Nigel snore?" I asked.

"Yes and Rhonda was right it sounds like a bear in hibernation." Arthur said. I giggled. Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Dad said. "A few minutes later he came back with Mr. Dawson.

"I'm sorry to burst in like this but I wanted to give you your math quiz from yesterday." Mr. Dawson said handing me a piece of paper. I took the paper and looked at it to see a big circle with the letter F on it. "Oh great I failed again." I scowled. "I'm never going to get out of the remedial class." I said sadly. "Sure you will my sunshine." Nigel said kissing my cheek.

"Tina I'll make you a deal and Nigel I hope you'll agree with this, on Monday I'm giving the class a test on everything I taught so far, if you can pass my test with an 80  or higher, I'll let you go back to Nigel's period 3 deal?"  He asked. "Deal." I said confidently. I don't know if you know this or not but, I'm your uncle." He said. "Really which side?" I asked. "Leianna's, Diamond is my step father's last name, but I didn't take it." He said.

"You can call me Uncle Ricardo if you want to."  He said. "You know Rodney is your godfather too, and Andre's your father's brother." He said. I looked at dad. "He took my step father's last name, I didn't." Dad said. I nodded.

"Was Rodney at my birth?" I asked. "Yes we all were." Ricardo said hugging me. "Are you coming to the funeral?" I asked. "No, but Andre is." He said. "Oh ok." I said.

After Ricardo had left, we all started getting ready for the furneral. When we were all ready we had to take two cars. I went in one car with Jane and the girls,  and Nigel went in the other one with David and the boys. When we got to the funeral place I saw Leianna's casket right away. It was opened. D.W. saw it and screamed.

"It's ok D.W.  that's Leianna." I said. D.W. and I walked slowly over to the casket. "It looks Like she's just sleeping doesn't she?" I asked. "Yeah." She said taking a piece of paper out of her pocket. "What's that?" I asked.

"I made this for her so she'd have something to look at where she is." D.W. said. "Thank you D.W." I said hugging her and we headed  back to our seats. "Are you alright?" Nigel asked. "It feels like it's a bad dream and I'll wake up soon and she'll be here." I said. "I know my sunshine." He said hugging me.

Later that day, everyone had gone home except for Muffy and Binky, who were staying the weekend. We all played video games until it was time for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is over for Tina, Arthur and their friends. Will Tina score high enough on her test to make it out of remedial math or will she have to stay until November?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen?

**Tina's POV:** I woke up the next morning and dreaded going to school. I got dressed, and walked down to the kitchen for breakfast.  "Good morning Tina." Binky said. "I wish it was a good morning." I said. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I have to take that test in Math today,  I already know I'm going to fail." I said. "Don't worry about it Tina." Binky said and we headed out the door to school. Two hours later I was sitting in math class taking my test. At long last the test was over. "I'll collect your papers, and grade them now." Uncle Ricardo said.

When he finished grading the papers, He looked at us. "Some of you did better than last time, but still not good enough." He said looking at me. "Miss Read I said you had to get an 80 or higher on this test to pass correct?" He asked. "I'm sorry kiddo, you were so close, you got a 79 sweetie." He said. "Uncle Ricardo I need to go and see Nigel." I said. He nodded.

  I ran out the door and to the art room. I opened the door and went inside. "Tina what's the matter honey?" Rhonda asked. "I got a 79 one point away from passing, and I blew it!" I screamed  angrily.  "Do you think he'll be mad at me?" I asked.

"Oh sweetie I don't think he'll be mad at you, a little disappointed maybe, but not mad." Rhonda said.  I walked down the stairs to Nigel's classroom and opened the door. He was teaching. "Hey Tina how'd it go?" Arthur said. "Well Ricardo said a 80 or higher to pass right?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Arthur asked. "I got a 79." I said. "Oh god Tina you missed it by one point!" Muffy exclaimed. "Actually she didn't Ricardo said coming in. "What do you mean Uncle Ricardo?" I asked.

"Tina I didn't want to say this in front of the other kids but- I got an F didn't I?" I asked. "Yes sweetheart you did." He said. I stormed into Nigel's office and flopped down on his couch. Nigel came in after me. "My Sunshine it's not the end of the world." He said.

"It is for me!" I hissed angrily. "It's okay my Sunshine." He said. "She thought you were going to be mad at her." Rhonda said coming into the office with Binky, Arthur, and Muffy. "Oh my sweet Sunshine I'm not mad at you, I'm just disappointed that I can't have my gorgeous  girlfriend in class right now." He said. "Tina I'll make you a deal." Ricardo said.

"What kind of a deal?" I asked. "I'll tutor you in period 2 and when I think you're ready, I'll give you the test again and if you pass, you'll be back in Nigel's class period 2,  if you don't, you'll have to stay in my class until November deal?" He asked. "What's it matter? I'm stupid I already know I'm going to fail." I said sadly."You're not stupid my sunshine you just need a little extra help in Math." Nigel said. "Mr. Ratburn is right Tina, your good at lots of things."  Arthur said.

"Oh yeah name something I'm good at!" I snapped.   "You're good with D.W. and Kate." Arthur said. "School related things Arthur." I said. "You beat Francine out for the part of Belle in the school play, and you're smart enough to be in advanced History class." Arthur said. "Arthur's right if I didn't think you were smart enough to be in my Advanced class you wouldn't be." Nigel said kissing my neck.

"Alright I'll do it." I sighed. "That's my sunshine!" Nigel praised. Later that night after school was let out and dinner was over, and I was getting ready for bed, I thought of something Nigel had said today. He said he wasn't mad at me for failing, he was disappointed because he couldn't have me back in his class yet. I decided that I was going to study hard and pass that test for the both of us.

I quickly fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no poor Tina!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
